


In Which Gerald and Eric Adopt a Cat

by AccidentallyAnna



Series: The Squiffy Shenanigans of Eric and Gerald [4]
Category: An Inspector Calls - Priestley
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking bad - Freeform, Cat, Crack, M/M, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentallyAnna/pseuds/AccidentallyAnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day au. Gerald and Eric like Breaking Bad a lot and decide that they want a cat. I'm so sorry I wrote this at 3am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Gerald and Eric Adopt a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

Eric curled up to Gerald. They were on the sofa watching Breaking Bad on Netflix after a tiring day at work. Gerald and Eric both owned their own companies, Crofts Limited and Birling and Co and so had spent the day away from eachother, looking forward to when they would get home and indulge in sweet kisses and netflix marathons.

Gerald put his arm around Eric, pulling him closer. Eric planted a kiss on Gerald cheek as they watches Walt cook some meth.

"You need to respect the chemistry." Walt ordered Jesse.

Eric took the opportunity to climb into Gerald's lap. "We certainly have perfect chemistry" he smirked, turning round and kissing Gerald's lips. Gerald smiled and kissed back.

Ten episodes later, they were getting tired. Gerald was lying horizontally on the sofa with Eric face down on top of him, practically asleep.

Gerald turned off the tv and stroked his fingers through his lover's hair. Eric's eyes flickered and he gazed up into Gerald's loving eyes.

"Hey..." Eric started...

"Hrmm?"

"I was thinking..." Eric paused. "Maybe we should start thinking about having children..."

Gerald was a bit taken aback. "You know it doesn't work like that... Right?"

Eric laughed. "Of course I do... Maybe we could adopt."

Gerald raised his eyebrows. "Adopt a child?"

Eric giggled again. "I was thinking we could get a cat."

Gerald rolled his eyes. 

"Could we Gerald? I've always wanted to be a father."

"Of course we can, honey. We'll look tomorrow."

Gerald placed a kiss on Eric's lips. They then both went to bed to dream about possible cat names.

~fast forward to the next day, at the pet store~

Gerald followed Eric as he stared as if hypnotised at the many kittens. Suddenly Eric shrieked with delight. He held up a ginger cat like Simba in the lion king.

Gerald's eyes lit up. He pulled a face akin to the colon-three emoticon.

"She's beautiful" Eric announced, marvelling at the cat's gingerness.

"She is indeed." Gerald agreed (ayy that rhymed)

When they got home, after buying cat food and litter trays and a bed, Gerald and Eric were deciding on the cat's name.

"What about Skylar?" Gerald asked. "From Breaking Bad" 

"No way, I hate Skylar!"

"How can you hate Skylar?!" Gerald was shocked. Eric was not the man he thought he was. "Skylar is so clever and badass. So what if she got mad at Walt for cooking meth behind her back? It's understandable! She is better at running the business than Walt and she is a strong independent female... Also a milf."

Eric looked at Gerald in disgust. 

Gerald sighed. "You know what I mean... I'm gay... Really gay. But if I wasn't then Skylar would be a milf. I have a platonic aesthetic appreciation for her face."

"Okay. But we're not naming our child after someone from breaking bad."

"Cat." Gerald corrected.

"Whatever"

The couple smiles at each other and shared another kiss.

"Could we name them after a Hannibal character?" Gerald suggested.

"Hrmm..."

"Game of thrones? Sherlock? Downton Abbey? True Blood?"

"Gerald we are not naming our... Cat *coughcough* child after a tv character. Let's just give her a simple name."

"Any suggestions?"

"What about... Eva?"

"That's cute, I like that." Gerald smiled widely.

"Come here, Eva!" Gerald called.

The very ginger cat came jumping towards them. Eric picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Your name is Eva." Eric stroked her ears. "And now you are our responsibility and we love you."

"Completely responsible." Gerald agreed.

Later that evening the three of them were on the sofa, watching Breaking Bad. Eric was leaning on Gerald's shoulder and they were both crying because it was that bit in Ozymandias where Walt calls Skylar and they were getting very emotional. Eva was on Gerald's lap, purring (probably out of sadness). Eric put an arm round Gerald. 

"I love you Gerald"

"I love you too Eric"

Eva meowed in response, probably to say that she loved her fathers.

Walts voice stuttered as he tried to keep in character to convince the police. 

Eric let out a sob and squeezed Gerald's hand.

"We can get through this..." Eric breathed. "As a family."

"Families stick together." Gerald squeezed back.

Eva meowed.


End file.
